Transformation
Transformation is the transmogrification of a living being. This is in contrast to transmutation, which is transmogrification of non-living substance. Transformation 'is the changing of a creature's shape by means of magic. This can involve the same amount of material as the creature starts with or an addition of natural or conjured material. Practitioners of this technique are variably referred to as ''skin changers, shapeshifters, or transfigurers ''irrespective of the actual type of transformation they employ. Various types of transformation, such as therianthropy and kratony, can be combined. Skinchanging ''See main article, Skinchanging. Shapeshifting See main article, Shapeshifting. Transfiguration See main article, Transfiguration. Therianthropy and kratony are both forms of transfiguration, as they alter the size and material of the individual. True Form Those using transformation always have a true form, their original body, that they return to if bound by a spell, weakened severely, or killed. The caster or victim is weakened in proportion to how long they remained in the altered form. Mechanics Turning an object into a creature will not give it a spirit. But it could create a structure complex enough to operate. A stick turned into a squirrel might behave almost like a real squirrel. A squirrel turned into a stick will "sleep", ceasing to have squirrel thoughts until its brain structure is restored. When shapeshifted, esp. transmutated, bodily functions of the original form are "paused". In fact, the body is destroyed, with the exact form being encoded in magic, and then it is rebuilt upon transforming back. Thus the body of the shapeshifter does not exist during shifting, yet the spirit remains the same. Altered forms are more difficult than whole, observed forms. Ontological Elasticity Shapeshifting or transmogrification of clothing must be performed or it will not accompany the shifter. '''Enigma Transfigura Form Knowing The intended form must be thoroughly known at least tacitly and implicitly for a successful transfiguration. Wizards will meditate on the form of, say, a cat to have the form well in their understanding before being comfortable with transforming themselves. Form Holding Transfiguration and shapeshifting require focus to hold unused particles as magic or keep magic as matter to make a bigger object. The temporary addition or subtraction of matter must be maintained to maintain the shifted form. Translation of the Mind The spirit is the vehicle for will and thought when transfiguring into a form with a smaller brain, though there is a negotiation with what is possible in that form. A wizard turning into a cat will be interrupted or bombarded by cat thoughts from being in that body. Some shapeshifters are able to alter the structure of the creature's brain to mitigate this or to bring their own brain with them room, as with dragons. In this case instincts for flying and other kinesthetic know-how must be secured by extensive practice with that form. Taking the form of a dragon brain may ultimately be the easier route to acclimating to and becoming skilled in the form of a dragon. Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shapeshifting http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifting http://www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends/evolving-forms-intriguing-look-shapeshifting-003491 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShapeShifting http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShapeshifterBaggage https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Therianthropy Category:Alteration Category:Transformation Category:Transmogrification